Eternal Promise
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT –We can’t help whom we fall in love with, if we could then life would be a lot easier. But until we learn how to control our emotions all we can do is take what life throws at us. [MariamMimi] [Yuri]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT –We can't help whom we fall in love with, if we could then life would be a lot easier. But until we learn how to control our emotions all we can do is take what life throws at us. (Mariam/Mimi) (Yuri)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamb: I don't really know where this came from, but… well there is no real but, I just don't know what to say. 

**Muse:** Then do us all a favour and shut up.

Lamb: Charming.

_Dedi:_ Isn't her just. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **dong-chun-mei** because even though she didn't like yuri at the start she still read and reviewed them for us and we think that means she deserves a reward. So **dong-chun-mei** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Cause I've waited forever to know,_

_How deep down my love will go,_

_And no matter how hard I try to get it,_

_It's the one thing that I'll never finish,_

* * *

**Eternal Promise**

She sensed it as soon as she got through the front door. The hall with its fresh white walls and smooth bare floorboards felt like a morgue, time being cut into slivers by the constant ticking of the clock. The air of misery was so palpable that she could almost taste it. Unbidden a shiver ran though her body, a shiver that had less to do with the rain that had just started to fall and more with the fear of what she might see when she opened the door in to living room.

Mariam sighed deeply and pushed a strand of royal blue hair behind one shell like ear. She had known from the start that there would be days like this, but that hadn't made it any easier for her to deal with at the time. And now three years on while more familiar it was just as heartbreaking now as it had ever been. Dropping her bag on the polished floor and tossing her keys into the glass bowl on the table as she went, Mariam walked swiftly to the door that separated the living room from the hall. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door, which swung in silently and stepped through.

Eyes of deepest jade quickly surveyed the room before tears stung their backs and Mariam felt her heart crack in two. Fear, illogical and limitless clutches the very centre of her being.

The small female didn't stir when her solitude was interrupted, but simply continued to stare unseeingly at the raindrops that ran in rivulets down the window. She sat curled into a corner of the large sofa, dwarfed be the space that surrounded her. Bright aqua-blue hair curved in a soft wave down her right shoulder and over her breast, standing out in stark contrast to the baggy black hoodi that enveloped her. Her small hands were tightly clasped together, slender fingers intertwined and nails biting into the soft skin.

The grate was cold and empty, the roaring fire that normally warmed their chilly winter evenings absent. The room was bathed in dull grey daylight from the rain-streaked window. The figure on her spot on the sofa looked lost and alone, and seemed to be shrinking back from the world around her.

"Minmin?" Mariam's voice was soft and genital, but elicited no response from the girl wrapped in her own privet misery.

"Minmin?" Again, her tone soothing so as not to suddenly disturb the younger girl. Not till Mariam placed a caressing hand on Ming-Ming's shoulder did she acknowledge her presence. She turned her head to look at her older lover and Mariam was shocked and dismayed to see her nibbling on her lower lip and tears welling in eyes like bitter chocolate.

In one flowed movement Mariam was beside aqua haird girl and was pulling her into her arms. "Baby! Why are you crying?"

The slim girl wrapped vine like around Mariam sobbing and clinging to her with all encompassing desperation of complete despair as the dam broke and she cried hysterically. "I don't want you to die! I don't want you to die!"

"Minmin." Mariam was stunned and bewildered, her tantrums, arrogant outbursts and bouts of desolate misery were one thing but this. Not quite manic depressive but not quite emotionally stable, mood swings are the norm all part and parcel of her long-term relationship with the azure haired girl. But never before this hysterically fear, fear of death and not fear for her the end of her own life, but that of Mariam's.

"It's OK." A worthless statement but the only thing jade eyed female could think to say as she pulled the distressed girl closer, rocking her gently as the sobs continued to wrack her slender body. Holding the girl on her lap as if she were a child, she rocked her gently, stroking her soft hair soothingly.

"I don't want you to die!" Ming-Ming wailed, her voice shrill and desperate in abject despair, she seems oblivious to the arms that are wrapped possessively around her. Her breath was coming in short sharp gasps as the hysteria took full grip, pain throbbed in her right temple as her blood pressure soured through the roof.

"I'm not going to die Minmin." The older female tried to reassure her, but she was unsure if she was listening or if she could understand if she was. She could feel the girl's tears soak through her white blouse, could feel the hot intensity of her miserable little body as she clung to her.

"Momma did." The girl sobbed, and it was true. Ming-Ming's mother had died in childbirth, the act of giving life to her only child ending her own. Mariam vividly recalled witnessing the finale fight between father and daughter, when Ming-Ming confided in her father about her sexuality and he disowned her but not before he had told her how much he despised her. _Her_. This ungrateful creature that with its first breath had murdered the woman he loved, had stolen the last remainder of happiness from his life.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." She repeats, trying to make the girl understand with those simple words that she has no intention of ever leaving her, but she was not to be consoled. She shook her head and buried her face in Mariam's hair, trying to lose herself amongst the silky strands.

"Everyone who gets close to me dies." No longer was her voice high and tort but filled with a desolate acceptance that cut her lover to her very heart. Mariam groped blindly for an appropriate response but couldn't think of a single thing. Tears prick the backs of her own eyes and if she is not careful she will get swept up in the emotional storm of the girl in her arms. Her families' accusations began throbbing in some deep dark part of her psyche, her inadequacies, and her betrayals.

The screams echo in her mind, as scene after scene flashes through her mind. Refusing to agree to an arranged marriage. Confessing to her parents that she was gay. Leaving her small village for good. The finale blazing fight when she took up with a girl who was mentally unstable. Her family had not contacted her once since that last ugly incident and in the two years that have passed she has only contacted her cousin and brother. Choosing the girl in her arms whose love was unconditional, over a family that had constantly tried to dictate who and what she should be.

Words were of know help to either of them now, so the sat clinging to one another, Mariam gently rocking with Ming-Ming in her arms. They sat entwined together till long after the sun had set and night had fallen like a blanket over the world. Each rapped in thoughts and memories that continually threaten to tare them apart, but also united by a love that no force in heaven or earth could destroy.

Jade orbs stared unseeingly at the white walls long after the breathing of the girl in her arms had returned to normal, and continued to watch as her breath had turned into the gentle rhythm of sleep. Minuets flowed into hours long before she eventually stirred. Mariam placed a soft kiss on the forehead of her lover who in sleep looked like a child with an angel like innocence.

"I promise," The whisper was hardly more than a breath. "I'm not going to leave you. I promise." From the depths of sleep as smile found its way to Ming-Ming's full soft lips, and it was these that Mariam now kissed lightly. When she drew back, chocolate eyes were looking deep into her own. They were no longer fogged by the heavy mix of emotions that had hours earlier attempted to rip the last shreds of sanity from her.

"I know you won't." The voice was the sweet light tone that Mariam had first fell in love with all those years before. A small hand with the elegant fingers of an artiest buried its self in the perfusion of midnight hair, and Mariam aloud the slender girl to clime her mouth as the stress of the past hours fell from them.

* * *

Lamb: I wrote this ages ago, when I was at quite a low point and then it got lost on my computer and I've only just found it again. 

**Muse:** As if anyone really cares.

_Dedi:_ Buzz off and be awful to someone else. So **dong-chun-mei** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
